The New Avatar
by PrincessAurora1000
Summary: Aang has been killed and the cycle continues. However this time he was killed during the Hundred Year War and a new Avatar needs to defeat the Fire Lord. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Bato**

One thing was for sure in Bato's mind. He did not like the look in General Zhao's eyes.

The Fire Nation had been advancing further into the Earth Kingdom and in order to try to slow them down the Water Tribe had decided to implant a spy into the Fire Nation's ranks. After much debate Bato was the warrior that they had chosen to go. For almost a year now he had been giving information to the Water Tribe while gaining General Zhao's trust. Bato had now made it into Zhao's personal guard.

After spending so much time around Zhao, Bato had came to despise the man. Zhao had no respect for anyone or anything but power. So in Bato's opinion, anything that made Zhao that happy was bad news.

"Tell me Lee," Zhao said turning from his set at his desk to face Bato, "what do you know of the work of the geologist Aiwei?"

"I regret to say I have never heard of him," Bato answered.

"That is understandable, he is a nobody," Zhao said turning back to look at the papers on his desk. "A nobody who may have turned the tides in our favor."

Bato's expression remain neutral at this.

"Sixteen years ago, Aiwei took a team to study out of reach areas of the world," Zhao said, "Areas that were off the beaten path if you will. He had spent most of the past two decades exploring the world, it was just last year that he returned to the Fire Nation and published an account of his journey. It turns out he adventures in the South Pole had achieved something far better than globe research."

At this Bato could not keep the worry from showing on his face, but Zhao was so focused on the paper on his desk that he did not notice.

"What did he achieve at the South Pole?" Bato asked.

At this Zhao turned to face Bato, with a smile that made Bato's skin crawl.

"He killed the avatar."

Seeing the confusion on Bato's face, Zhao continued.

"One year into Aiwei's journey, him and his team where caught in a powerful snow storm which he and his crew were powerless against."

Bato understood this all to well, he remembered numerous storms back home that if one was caught their past bet was to pray and keep from capsizing. After the storm ended was the time to worry about finding one's way home.

"During this storm their ship hit an iceberg. When this happened a gush of air came out of the iceberg and a child appeared with glowing eyes and tattoos. The glowing stopped and out of fear one of Aiwei's men shot a bolt of lightening at this figure killing him instantly. Aiwei discovered the figure to be an air nomad around twelve years old. He had no idea how long the child was frozen in the iceberg, but he gave him a burial at sea, noted the incident and went on his way."

"It sounds to me like Aiwei, may have had to much to drink that night," Bato said.

At this Zhao laughed.

"Yes, that was what most people thought of the story. I on the other hand see things differently. The last avatar would have been an airbender and as such should have been wiped out with the Air Nomads. He wasn't, and the Fire Nation has been looking for him ever since. If the avatar was say, frozen in an iceberg in the South Pole it would explain why he was never found."

"That means that the Avatar is no longer a threat to the Fire Nation," Bato said.

Zhao glared at Bato, "It is clear that you do not know for the Avatar's rebirth cycle. The Avatar is still a very real threat, but he is now a 15-year-old child in either the Northern or Southern Water Tribe. A child unaware of his or her potential, a child that must be destroyed."

With this Zhao got up and headed for the door.

"Come Lee the war council will be meeting soon."

It was everything Bato could do to keep the worry from showing on his face during the war council meeting. Everyone there had came to the same conclusion that Zhao had. The new Avatar was at one of the poles. Bato knew that the Avatar would not be in the Southern Water Tribe, because there was only one bender in their tribe, Katara, who was nearly two years younger than the Avatar would be. The Fire Nation, however, would still likely want to come to their tribe to ensure that.

It was not long before that fear was conformed.

"Attacking the Northern Water Tribe will not be an easy task," an admiral at the front of the table pointed out, "we have not been able to get past their walls. In order to get in to capture the Avatar, will take a well planned attack."

"Agreed," said one of the generals, "but we should not forget about the Southern Water Tribe. The Avatar could very well be within their numbers."

"That is unlikely seeing as there are no more Southern waterbenders," said the admiral, "and any attack on the Southern Water Tribe will warn the Northern Tribe."

"That does not mean that the Southern Water Tribe should be ignored," Zhao said, "I agree that we will need to plan out our invasion of the North carefully, but the South is relatively unprotected. The Fire Nation has wiped out all of the Southern waterbenders without much issues from the North. While I agree that if we wipe out all the of the Southern tribe it would raise suspension. What I propose is that while we gather our focuses to attack the North a small fleet of ships head to the South Pole and kill all children that are within the age range Avatar. The attack would end the possibility that the Avatar is at the Southern Water Tribe and not gain the attention of the North."

It did not take long for the members of the war council to approve Zhao's plan. While the Fire Nation planned to invade the North, a small fleet will end the possibility of the threat at the Southern Water Tribe.

 **Hakoda**

The Southern Water Tribe warriors were currently posted on a small Earth Kingdom beach, not far from Omashu. They were currently guarding the city from advancing Fire Nation forces.

It was a quiet night and Hakoda was taking watch, the Fire Nation had been quiet for the last few days. He knew that something was going on, he just did not know what.

A sound coming from the west side of their camp cause Hakoda to jump and grab his blade. As he turned to face the intruder he was surprised to see Bato coming up to the camp.

"Bato, what are you doing here," Hakoda asked, Bato had not been able to make direct contact with the tribe do to the fact that if he did it would blow his cover in the Fire Nation. He had always connected them through Fire Nation deliver hawks.

"This time I had to come," Bato said, "Hakoda the Fire Nation is planning on attacking our village."

With that said Hakoda woke the rest of the men and Bato told them everything he had discovered from Zhao and the war council.

"What are we to do," asked one of the warriors. "If we leave now the Fire Nation will have a clear shot at Omashu, yet if we don't we could loose our home and everyone there."

"There is no choose," Hakoda answered, "we head out as soon as possible, hopefully we will bet the Fire Nation back."

After that decision was made Hakoda had two of his most trusted men head out to request aid from Omashu and to get word to the Northern Water Tribe.

It was not long before the tribe had set sail. The Water Tribe men were quick to respond to any threat.

"Are you alright," Bato asked, walking over to where Hakoda was standing by the rail of the ship.

"In all honestly my friend, no," Hakoda sighed. "I know that the Avatar is not apart of our tribe, but the very idea is bringing the Fire Nation to our doorstep. And while there are only a handful of children that are in the Avatar's age range, both of my children are. I lost my wife to the Fire Nation, I do not believe that I can take losing one of my children to them."

"Don't worry, you won't," Bato says putting his hand on Hakoda's shoulder.

 **Sokka**

A few days later at the South Pole, Sokka was up and looking out his watch tower. Ever since his dad and the other men of the tribe left two years ago, Sokka could be found first thing in the morning watching to see if any ships were coming. He did not want the Fire Nation to catch them off their guard. He would stay up there until everyone else woke up.

"Sokka, Gran Gran says come in for breakfast," Katara called from their hut.

"Alright," he said as he started to make his way down he saw it. The Southern Water Tribe ships were making their way to the tribe.

"Their back," Sokka shouted, "Hey everyone Dad's back."

Quickly everyone started getting up and headed for the shore to greet the men.

When the ships landed everyone ran to meet their loved ones.

Sokka was one of the first ones to get to the ships when the men got off.

"Dad your back," Sokka shouted.

Hakoda turned to his son and smiled.

"Sokka, you've grown a lot," Hakoda said pulling his son into a hug. He than turned and smiled at Katara.

"And so have you, Katara," Hakoda said reaching to pull her into a hug, but she pulled back.

"Welcome home, Dad," but Katara's voice was anything but welcoming, in fact it was as cold as the ice around them.

A sad look formed in Hakoda's eyes as he nodded. And turned to his mother.

Once everyone had greeted their family it became clear that there was not a happy reason behind their return.

"Mom, I need to speak with you in the other elders," Hakoda told Kanna. Kanna nodded and she, the other elders and Hakoda went into a hut at the far end of the village.

Sokka slowly tried to make his way over to the tent.

"Sokka, when a meeting with the elders are called only them and the chief are allowed in," Katara said.

"Come on, Katara don't you want to know what all of this is able," Sokka said.

"That doesn't matter, these rules are made for reason."

"Katara is right, Sokka," Bato said walking up to the two siblings. "And seeing how you have so much time on your hands you can help unload the ships."

"Okay," Sokka said looking disappointed, however he could not opening defy his elder.

"I'm telling you, Katara something is up and what ever it is cannot be good for us," Sokka said.

"Whatever it is the men will take care for it," Katara said taking the supplies Sokka handed her. "They came back here, so I'm sure they won't let anything happen."

"That remains me," Sokka said stopping what he was doing to look Katara in the eye. "What's going on between you and Dad?"

"Nothing is going on between me and Dad," Katara said, "what makes you think there is?"

"How about the way you greeted him."

Katara glared at him and bended a small wave of water into his face. Katara knew that Sokka was right however. She did not know what to think about seeing Dad and he was also right that something was going on. All of the men were running around setting up defenses, it appeared that trouble was coming. The men did not come home to reunite with their families, but they came because they had to. And Katara was worried.

Once Sokka, Katara and a few others from the village had unloaded the ships Hakoda and the elders had come out of the hut.

Before Sokka could even start to head over to ask what was going on Hakoda called him, Katara and a few others children over to them.

"I need all of you to head to your huts and gather supplies we will be heading out for a few days," Hakoda said. "I plan for us to leave within the hour, so pack quickly and only what you can carry."

"Dad, you expect us to leave when our village is in trouble," Sokka asked the disbelief clear on his face.

"Sokka you will do as you are told," Hakoda said his voice leaving no room of argument.

All of the address children went to pack. Shortly after they got their supplies together and met up with Hakoda and two other men to head out an explosion happened that cause everyone to turn.

Three Fire Nation ships could be seen coming over the horizon and were firing at the tribe. Without wasting anytime Hakoda rushed the children with him into the nearest hut, shortly afterwards all the other children had made their way into the hut.

The sounds of the battle drowned out any other noise in the hut. Sokka had positioned himself at the front of the hut, and had his boomerang ready. He would protect the others.

All of the sudden the fight sounded like it was coming from the front door of the hut. And a few Fire Nation soldiers came in.

"Look what we have here," one of the soldiers said. "It looks like we found our targets."

At this the soldiers' hands came ablaze in flames and prepared to strike the children. Sokka jumped up and hit the nearest soldier with his boomerang.

The soldier quickly recovered and knocked Sokka to the ground. Sokka now having the soldiers' full attention, and the soldier that Sokka had hit prepared to strike Sokka.

The soldier was stopped when water from a bucket on the side of the room came out and struck him. The soldier turned to see Katara taking a fighting stance.

The soldier threw a fireball at Katara that barely missed.

After that Sokka lost all thought and a powerful wind knocked everyone in the hut off of their feet and blow the top of the hut away.

 **Hakoda**

Hakoda was in the middle of fight two Fire Nation soldiers when a wind came out of nowhere and knocked him and the soldiers to the ground. Hakoda looked up and could not believe what he saw.

Sokka was rising out of the hut that he and the other children had taken cover in. He had a wind tunnel under him and his eyes were glowing. Before Hakoda could even take in what this meant Sokka raised his arm and swiftly brought it down, cause a wave to knock down two of the Fire Nation ships, he than sent wind to push the Fire Nation soldiers away from the Water Tribe Warriors. After this the glow in Sokka's eyes slowly began to fade and he made his way back to the ground.

When Sokka's feet touched the ground his eyes stopped glowing and he collapsed. Sokka rubbed his head and looked around with a look of surprise on his face. It was clear that Sokka had no idea what happened.

Hakoda ran for his son, realizing the same thing that everyone else did. Sokka was the Avatar. That was not Hakoda's focus right now, the Fire Nation will concentrate all their attacks on Sokka now and he had to get him to safety.

Hakoda's path was blocked however by three Fire Nation soldiers and while he fought to get past them he saw a Fire Nation general walk up to Sokka.

 **Zhao**

Zhao could not believe his luck, he had thought that the Avatar would be in the Northern Tribe, not down here in the South. Coming to the South had just been a precaution. Yet, here he was. The Avatar just coming out of the Avatar state, looking around confused.

The child did not know who he was and the power that he held. What was all the better.

"Well it appears that the Fire Nation's greatest threat is no more than a scared little child," Zhao said as he walked toward to young Avatar. Zhao smiled at the confused look on Sokka's face.

"What are you talking about I'm not scared," Sokka said facing Zhao head on, with no weapon.

Before Sokka could say or do anything else Zhao fired a powerful blast of fire at him, which Sokka dodged. Dodging the first blast however left Sokka unprepared for the second blast which hit him directly in the back knocking him down. Zhao believing that the hit would kill him, seeing as he put so much focus into the blow and it was given at point blank range, was surprised when Sokka tried to pull himself up. Sokka only made it a few inches off the ground before he fell back into the snow.

Zhao raised his hand to strike again, but his hand was knocked out of the way. Hakoda had made it past the soldiers and now stood between Zhao and his son.

The fight that followed was intense, Zhao needed to kill the Avatar and Hakoda needed to protect his son. Neither side was willing to give any ground. It wasn't until a new group had joined the fight that both sides looked up. A fleet of Earth Kingdom ships had made its way to the South Pole. The Fire Nation was now greatly out numbered. Zhao was many things, but a foul was not one of them. He knew that with the numbers against him this was not a fight he could win. He would have to come back another time. The Avatar was injured so that will give them the time strategize and come back stronger.

"Retreat," Zhao shouted sounding like the word left a bad taste in his mouth. He spat at Hakoda before running off to his remaining ship.

 **Hakoda**

As soon as the Fire Nation started to make their retreat, Hakoda ran to his son. When he got to him Hakoda could see that the wound was bad. The burn covered most of Sokka's back and side and it sounded like he was having trouble breathing. Hakoda gently picked his son up and carried him to the healer's hut.

"Dad," Sokka coughed, surprising Hakoda who did not know he was still wake, "what happened."

"Don't worry about it now son," Hakoda said.

When Hakoda got into the healer's hut he put Sokka down on the first bed he saw and the healer went to look at Sokka.

While the healer was tending to Sokka, Bato came in and pulled Hakoda out of the hut. Hakoda was reluctant to go, but he knew as chief and Sokka's father the decision that were sure to follow this event he needed to be a part of.

Bato lead Hakoda to the same tent that the elders had met in only a few hours ago. Inside were the village elders and the top generals from the Earth Kingdom fleet that had came to there aid.

Hakoda turned to the general in charge.

"I would like to thank you for your help today. It means a lot to me and my people."

"It was our pleasure," the general replied. "King Bumi believe that with all the help you have offered to Omashu it was only fitting that we come. And it is a good thing we did, seeing how the Fire Nation was right the Avatar is a member of your tribe."

At this Hakoda sighed. His son was currently badly wounded and now the Fire Nation's main target. He would give anything for the Avatar to be someone else.

"We know that this is the Water Tribe's decision, but we feel it will be best to move the Avatar to a more secure location," the general continued.

"What, take my son from the only home he has ever known," Hakoda said.

"Hakoda, I believe that they are right that we should do this," Kanna said.

Hakoda turned to his mother in disbelief.

Kanna continued.

"We are a small tribe with very little defenses. This fact was what had enabled the Fire Nation to wipe out all of our waterbenders. With Sokka being the Avatar they will not stop until they kill him and they nearly succeeded today. Sokka is not safe at the South Pole. Along with that Sokka needs time in order to learn to bend the four elements. This could take a great deal of time, considering that we did not even know that Sokka was a waterbender."

Hakoda sighed and turned back to the general. "What do you have in mind?"

"We should take the Avatar to Omashu," the general explained. "The city has strong defenses that have held for this long against the Fire Nation and if the Water Tribe still patrols the boards the Avatar should be safe there."

Hakoda nodded.

"As soon as the healer says that Sokka is well enough to travel, we will take him to Omashu."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hakoda**

After that meeting, Hakoda felt as if the world had turned upside down. When he had gone to fight in the war neither of his children were old enough to go. Sokka had tried to go, even had war paint on. While he had missed them a part of him was glad that they could not go and were safe in the village. That was no longer the case. Whatever happened in the war now Sokka was going to be a part of it. This was something he could not protect his son from.

Hakoda slowly made his way to the healer's hut. He stopped right outside of the entry and sighed.

When he walked in he found Sokka sound asleep laying on his stomach. His back and side were heavy bandaged, but his breathing did sound a lot better. He took a set next to Sokka's bed.

"I wish so much that you did not have to go through all of this," Hakoda said looking down at his son.

"He is very strong and should recover quickly from this," said the healer who entered from another room.

Hakoda turned to face her.

"How bad are his injures," Hakoda asked.

"He has some bad burns on his back which will scar and the focus that was put into that attack has made the injury worst," the healer stated. "However, as I have said he should make a complete recover."

"We have come to the decision that he should not stay here, how long do you think it will take before he can be moved?"

"That was what I thought you all would decided," the healer sighed. "I do not want he to be walking from a few days, his back needs time to heal. The Fire Nation will come back soon though so I do not think it would be wise to wait. If he does not walk on his own and is moved no more than absolutely necessary, he can leave today. He should leave today so that the Fire Nation does not have a chance to get to him."

"Are you sure it is safe to move him," Hakoda asked.

"If you follow all of my directions he should be fine."

"In that case we should start heading out now," the Earth Kingdom general from before walked in. "We can prepare a room for the Avatar on one of our ships."

"No," Hakoda said.

"We have just agreed that the Avatar should be moved as soon as the healer said it was safe," the general said.

"I know, what I mean is that Sokka should be on one of our ships."

"I mean no disrespect, put our ships are better equipped to with stand an attack," the general said.

"I would not count the Water Tribe ships out so quickly," Hakoda said. "The reason I want him on one of our ships is because at this moment, Sokka has no idea what is going on. When he comes to he will need to be told. This will turn his whole world around. It would be best if he is somewhere he is familiar with and is being told by people he knows and who care about him."

"Someone who would refer to him by name, not simply calling him the Avatar," Hakoda added glaring at the general.

The general nodded.

"We will trust your judgement; however, our fleet will go with you to insure his safety. Let us know when you plan to set sail." With that the general walked out of the hut.

"Come Hakoda, let me show you how to tend to Sokka's wounds," the healer said leading him over to her supplies.

After he was done talking to the healer he headed out get his ship ready to sail. As he was walking toward the ships he noticed that he had a shadow. Turning around he saw Katara standing there doing her best not to cry.

"Katara, are you ok..."

"Is Sokka going to be alright?" Katara asked cutting her dad off.

"Yes, in time he will be fine," Hakoda said.

"This is all my fault," Katara said.

At this Hakoda pulled her into a hug.

"This is in no way your fault, Katara."

"I know the stories about the Avatar," Katara said. "Before an Avatar masters it, extreme emotions can cause the Avatar state. Sokka only went into the Avatar state after that firebender attacked me."

Hakoda pulled Katara's face up, so that she was looking him directly in the eye.

"That in no way makes this you fault."

"What's going to happen to him," Katara asked, fear showing through her voice.

"We are going to have to move him. The Fire Nation will come looking for him and it is best for everyone if he is not here."

"So I'm going to lose him to," Katara said.

"Katara, you are not going to loose him," Hakoda said. "He has to leave for his safety, that does not mean…"

"You had to leave and while I know why you left it was hard. We lost without you and now Sokka won't be here either."

"Katara, you and your brother are the whole world to me," Hakoda said. "And a day did not go by were I did not miss you."

He got down onto his knees and looked Katara in the eye.

"If it was truly up to me, Sokka would stay here," Hakoda said. "Away from the Fire Nation and the war, but for him to stay here would be a death sentence. The Fire Nation will come back and with greater forces, all of whom will be targeting your brother."

"I need to go with him," Katara said giving her father a determined look.

"Katara I think that it would be best if you stay here."

"Dad, you haven't been around Sokka in the last two years," Katara said. "You know how we knew the fleet was coming, Sokka had been sitting on this watchtower he built. He is there every morning. He trains himself and every kid that will listen to him on how to defend the tribe. In the hut earlier he put himself in front of the door so that any soldiers that come in will have to go through him first. Tell Sokka that the world expects him to protect it, there is no telling what stupid thing he will come up with."

"Katara…," Hakoda began, but was cut off by Katara as she continued.

"And another thing, do you know that Sokka calls my bending 'magic water.' He wants nothing to do with bending and now it is going to be expected that he not only learns how to bend, but to bend all four of the elements."

"Katara…," Hakoda said, trying to cut in once again.

"Also he's hurt and knowing him…"

"Katara," Hakoda said raising his voice and Katara stopped knowing that that voice.

Hakoda smiled.

"The older you get, you remind me more and more of your mother," Hakoda said. "Always worrying about every little detail when it comes to family."

Katara opened up her mouth to continue her argument, but Hakoda did not give her a chance.

"Do you think I don't know how Sokka is? If you forget when we were heading out, Sokka tried to come with us," Hakoda smiled at the memory. "If I remember correctly he even had traditional war paint on."

"This is different," Katara said, "People will be telling him he should."

"Well if you had let me talk earlier, I was going to say that you were right and it might be a good idea for you to come along."

Katara sighed in relief.

"The faster we get Sokka out of here the better, so we will be leaving as soon as the ships are ready," Hakoda said. "Either you're ready to go by than or you stay behind."

At that Katara ran to their hut and Bato walked up behind Bato.

"Do you really think that was a good idea?" Bato asked watching Katara.

"In all honest my friend, ever since Sokka flow out of that hut I have not known what will be a good way to handle this situation and what wouldn't," Hakoda said. "Katara is right, Sokka has a way of finding trouble in even the simplest of situations. Why remember the time he got two fishing hooks in his hand?"

"Yeah, he thought he could remove the first with the second," Bato said.

"So maybe Katara coming is not a bad idea," Hakoda said.

Bato nodded.

After that conversation it did not take Hakoda and the others long to prepare to go. Once the ships were ready to set sail, Hakoda went to the healer's hut to get Sokka.

Sokka was in the same position he was in the last time Hakoda had seen him. Hakoda's eyes went straight for the bandages on Sokka's back. Hakoda noticed that Sokka while Sokka's breathing had improved it was still bad.

The healer came into the room.

"I have all the supplies you will need ready," she said.

"Are you 100 percent sure it is safe to move him," Hakoda asked worried about how Sokka's breathing sounded.

"Yes, I am sure," the healer said, "However, I do not want him walking on his own just yet."

Hakoda put the bag of supplies over his back and gently picked his son up bridal style doing his best not to wake him than headed out to the ships.

He was half way there before he was stopped by the same Earth Kingdom general. The general did not even look Hakoda in the eye, but instead stared at Sokka who was still asleep.

This bothered Hakoda, his son may be the Avatar but that did not give people the right to look at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Is there something you need?" Hakoda asked.

With this the general finally turned his attention back to Hakoda.

"I am just letting you know that we will be heading out in a few minutes."

Hakoda nodded and the general continued.

"A ships will head out first than the ship your ship with the Avatar. There will be two of our ships on either side of you, after you the rest of the ships will follow."

Hakoda nodded than walked right past the general toward his own ship. He could already see Katara on board helping get everything ready. When he got on board he went directly to his quarters and put Sokka down on the bed. He than went on deck to prepare to take off.

 **Sokka**

The ship had been out to see of little over a day, when Sokka finally woke up. Sokka did not remember every feeling this sore before, every time he moved he felt a sharp sting in his back. He slowly sat up and careful laid his back against the wall behind his bed. He looked around and was surprised to see where he was. He was on one of his tribe's warships.

Sokka closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened. He remembered being attacked in that hut with the other children, losing conscious and than waking up with this Fire Nation soldier attacking him.

"That explains how I got hurt," Sokka said placing his hand on his side near where he was burned. "That does not explain how I got on this ship."

Sokka wasn't given a chance to think more on the issue, when the sound of something hitting the floor drew his attention. Katara had entered the room carrying a jug of water, which she had just dropped.

Before Sokka could even begin to think of anything to say, Katara was across the room and was pulling him into a hug.

"Thank goodness you are finally awake," Katara said.

"What do you mean finally awake," Sokka asked.

"You were out for almost two days," Katara said.

"What," Sokka shouted pushing himself out of Katara's embrace.

"What do you mean I was out for two days," Sokka asked, "And why are we on one of Dad's ships?"

Katara looked nervous as if she did not think that Sokka should have the answer to his question.

"I'm going to go get Dad," Katara said, "He will be better able to explain everything to you."

With that Katara got up and left, coming back a little while later with Hakoda.

"Sokka it is so good to see you awake," Hakoda said.

"Dad what is going on?" Sokka asked.

Hakoda sighed.

"Sokka what do you know about the Avatar?"

At this Sokka scratched the back of his head and thought about it for a minute.

"Isn't that one of the myths that Gran Gran is always taking about?" Sokka finally asked.

"Yes, your Gran Gran has talked about the Avatar before," Hakoda said. "The Avatar though is no myth."

With this said Hakoda began to tell Sokka everything that had happened in the last few days. And when he had finished Sokka could not find any words to say. Saying that he was surprised would be an understatement. After his Dad's explanation it felt as if the floor had been taken out from under him.

"Sokka, are you alright?" Hakoda asked the worry showing through his voice.

"Yeah," Sokka answered not knowing what else to say. "Can I be along for a minute?"

Hakoda nodded and got up. He left the room leading Katara away with him. As he walked out the door Hakoda turned to face Sokka.

"Sokka if you need anything, I will be right outside."

At this Sokka simply nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sokka**

Sokka was having a hard time believing what his Dad had told him. He wanted to help win the war, but not like that. That magically misty weirdness was Katara's area, not his. He had never bended anything, nor did he want to. And now all of the sudden he was expected to learn how to bend all four of the elements. On top of all of that, people had attacked his village solely to get to him. People he cared about were put in danger because of him.

"Its no wonder I was forced to leave," Sokka said to the empty room. "So what now."

He was unable to go any further with that thought when the door opened and Katara walked in carrying what appeared to be his lunch.

"Hey, I know you told Dad and me you need sometime to yourself. But I think you could use something to eat, you haven't eaten in a while," Katara said.

"Thanks," Sokka said taking the food from Katara, but not going at it like he usually would do.

"Hey Katara can I ask you something."

"Sure," Katara said giving him a reassuring smile.

"How did you feel when you discovered you were a waterbender?" Sokka asked.

"It surprised me thats for sure," Katara said. "In all honesty, I was a little scared. No one in our whole village was a bender and I did not even know what bending was. I thought that something was wrong with me."

"They didn't have to take you away from the village when it was discovered," Sokka said looking away from his sister.

"Oh, Sokka," Katara said taking his chin and turning his head so that he was looking at her.

"You are not alone here."

"It feels like I am," Sokka stated. At this Katara pulled Sokka into a hug, being careful not to spill his food.

"We will get though this together," Katara said. "And you always wanted to be a warrior and protect the tribe, in a way you are getting that."

Sokka smiled a little, worry still showing on his face.

"Thanks, Katara," Sokka said.

"Don't mention it and try to eat."

With that Katara patted him on the shoulder and headed out the door.

Over the next few days, Sokka got used to the idea of being the Avatar. In truth neither his Dad or sister brought it up after that first day. Adding that to the fact that they were not letting him get out of the bed, it was easy not to think about.

Than the day came when he was finally allowed to get out of his bed and go up to the deck. His back hurt with every stepped he took; despite this he could not bring himself to care. He was just happy to be able to move around again.

That happiest was almost ruined when he got out onto the deck and everyone turned to look at him. Seeing that all eyes where on him, Sokka scratched an imaginary itch at the back of his neck and wondered if it would have been better to stay in bed.

"Sokka," Bato called from the port side of the boat. "Its good to see you out and about again."

"Thanks," Sokka said still uncomfortable with how everyone was looking at him.

"Why don't you come over here and help me with the nets," Bato said. "It should not aggravate your injury."

Sokka nodded and headed over to there Bato was at. It didn't take long for everyone to stop staring and go back to what they had been doing, and working on the nets brought a since of normalcy back to Sokka.

The next few days went like this and Sokka was able to forget about being the Avatar for awhile. However, that changed when they finally made it to Omashu.

They were still a few hours out when the Earth Kingdom general came abroad. In Sokka's opinion this was a man who took himself to seriously. He highly doubted that the man had ever smiled at anything.

"Chief Hakoda," the general said walking up to the chief. "We are almost at Omashu and we believe it would be best if we avoid any unwanted attention."

"We suggest that the Avatar move onto my ship. You and your men were going to go protect Omashu's boarders, so you should head that way. We have not had your tribe in our city before, it would draw unwanted attention if you were to go in now. Even more so after what happened at your tribe. Also we have only a few more miles of water way left, the rest of the way would have to be walked. It would be better if the Avatar came with us."

"I'm not just going to leave my son, when I know that Firebenders will be on the look at for him," Hakoda said, subconsciously stepping in front of Sokka.

"I understand your feelings, Chief. But this is for the best," Hakoda opened his mouth to argue, when he was cut off.

"Its okay, Dad," Sokka said walking out from behind Hakoda.

"Sokka…"

"Dad, you will be going out of your way simply to take me into the city. There is no need for you to do that, I will be fine," Sokka said.

Hakoda sighed and than nodded.

"My daughter will go with you," Hakoda said leaving no room for argument.

After that Katara and Sokka found themselves on the Earth Kingdom ship.

"This way Avatar," the general said once they were onboard.

"Hey my name is Sokka, say it with me S... O... KK... A," Sokka said.

"Of course, Sokka," the general side the aggravation showing in his voice.

The general lead the siblings into the ship to a small room.

"These are the guest quarters; you will be staying in here of the next hour or so till we get to land. In here the Fire Nation will not see you if we come across them. Once with get to land you will be escorted into the city, where you will be a guest of King Bumi."

The general turned to leave, before adding.

"Please let us know if you will be acquiring anything."

"Well, he seems pleasant," Katara said once the general was gone.

"Yeah, have you noticed that he hasn't even given us his name," Sokka added taking a sit on the bed.

"Really, that what you are focused on," Katara said.

"Maybe its something like, Sourpuss or Grumpy Grumpy. I know its Sour Grump. I hear by declare him General Sour Grump," Sokka said.

Katara sighed and shook her head.

"What do you think Omashu will be like," Katara asked taking a sit next to Sokka.

Sokka shrugged his shoulders.

After a while Sokka said, "I guess now I finally get to do what I can for the war effort."

What was all that was said between the siblings while they waited to leave.

For the most part the trip to Omashu was uneventfully. Once they got off the ship no one appeared willing to let Sokka anywhere out of sight. Sokka felt like he was being smothered. So much so that he was happy to see Omashu if simply to have a chance to get away from these people.

When the city came into view the size of it took Sokka by surprise. Having never been outside of his village, a city like Omashu was a sight to see. When he got into the city Sokka couldn't help put watch the chutes that deliver the mail.

"That is the pride of Omashu, young Avatar," said one of the soldiers watching Sokka. "It is the most effective mailing system in the world and has been for hundreds of years."

"Well, well look who we have here," said King Bumi who was walking toward them.

The general and his soldiers all bowed.

"King Bumi may I introduce the new Avatar, Avatar Sokka," said the general. With this Bumi walked closer to Sokka giving him a piercing look.

"And here I thought General Sour Grump did not know my name," Sokka muttered causing the general to glare at him, Katara to elbow him in the stomach and Bumi to give a booming laugh.

"I like this one," Bumi said, "He has a sense of humor, doesn't look like he will be as much fun as the last one but he will do."

At this Sokka scratched his head.

"Come in its time for a feast," Bumi said, shooting a pillar of earth out from under him jumping toward his castle, causing Sokka's and Katara's mouths to drop open at the craziness of their new host. The soldiers simply shook their heads, as if this was an everyday event.

The castle itself was just as much a sight to see as city itself was. Even after a week there Katara and Sokka had trouble finding their way around. For Sokka this was fine, it gave him a chance explore and get his mind off over everything that happened. There were meeting between Bumi and many of his advisers, and it was no doubt that Sokka was a primary topic. Despite this Sokka did not go to any of the meetings. What he did learn, however was that many of the advisors wanted Sokka to begin training immediately. This was vetoed by both Bumi and the healers, while Sokka was able to move around he was still recovering from the attack on the South Pole. Also the elements needed to be learned in an order, so he would have to wait for a waterbender from the North Pole to come.

While Sokka wanted to know what else was talked about, he was thankful for the time he had. He wanted to end the war; he did not want to be the Avatar.

This morning found him at one of the top must points in Omashu, looking down. Trying not to think about what he would be exacted to do after the healers considered him well enough and the waterbending master came. He hated the whole idea of bending, even asked Katara to keep her freakiness away from him.

Also he could not do it.

When Katara was four and had bended for the first time, everyone was so excited and the six-year-old that he was had been jealous of his sister. As all the adults praised Katara and were focusing on her, Sokka went out and tried for hours to bended.

Nothing happened.

He had been out there for hours before his mother had came and took him inside. She had told him that he was special in his own way and did not need to be like his sister.

Sokka sighed, now he would have to bend like his sister does.

"It's a little cold up here, don't you think," said a voice from behind Sokka. Turning Sokka saw the king of Omashu standing behind him.

"I lived my whole life in the South Pole, so it is a little warm to me," Sokka said.

"Yeah, guess it is," Bumi said walking up so that he was standing next to Sokka.

"I came to tell you that your waterbending teacher will be here in a month's time," Bumi said, "The healers believe that will give you time to recover and it will give the waterbender time to get here."

At this Sokka could only nod.

"You don't appear very excited about it."

"Two weeks ago, I was doing what I could to protect my village, I had never left home before and while I had wanted to help fight in the war I was told I was to young. Now I find myself at this large Earth Kingdom city, told I am the Avatar and not only can I fight in the war it is exacted that I will end it. And I have to do this using bending, something I don't have any interest or skills in," Sokka said.

Sokka did not know why he was telling the crazy Earth King this. But after almost two weeks of keeping these thoughts to himself, he did not know how long he could take it. Also the Earth King was crazy, so what did it matter what he thought of him.

"Do you know what some people believed happened to the Avatar, before it was discovered what happened in the South Pole?" Bumi simply asked.

At this Sokka shook his head.

"Do you know who Raava is?"

"Do I look like someone who knows who Raava is?" Sokka shot back.

"Hey don't get snappy," Bumi said than continued, "Raava is the spirit of light and for longest time this spirt had fought to keep balance in the world. At some point Raava had joined with the spirit of the very first Avatar. Why Raava did this and who that Avatar was is knowledge that has been lost to time. Over the generations it appeared that this Avatar was reincarnated and with Raava kept balance in the world."

"What do you mean appears?" Sokka asked. "It seems very clear to me that the Avatar is being reincarnated."

"So it appears, but things are not always as they appear," Bumi said.

"When the Avatar after Avatar Roku did not appear, many people believed that the Avatar cycle had been broken. I, of course, know this to be wrong because I knew a little bald kid that disproved that theory. Then as the war went on many people started to believe that it wasn't the Avatar that was reincarnated, but that Raava combined with a new person at the end of each life time. Choosing the new Avatar from those born in the next nation in the cycle. That is why Avatars were able to communicate with their past lives, because they were in fact different people."

"Why would people change how they looked at the Avatar, because of the war?"

"Because people are crazy," Bumi answered Sokka. At this Sokka give Bumi an exasperated look.

"Also crazy people tend to put doom and gloom into situations that already have more than enough. These people thought that the Avatar had not been reincarnated because Raava had stopped combining with human spirits, because it no longer see us as being worth protecting."

"While it is clear that those people were wrong, why does this matter? Either way I'm still stuck with this mess," Sokka asked.

"You really are not that bright," Bumi said. "What this means is that either you have been doing this for so long that history itself has forgotten when you started. In that case learning the elements and defeating the Fire Nation will be like riding a pig bison, once you know how to do it you never really forget. You just need to remind yourself. Or it means that for some reason Raava picked you. Raava believes that you, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, is the best person to handle this crisis. Either way it is a comfort."

"Which do you believe," Sokka asked looking out over the edge.

"I'm old, old as the dirt I bend. Actually I like to believe I'm older than that, so I have seen a lot. My great uncle had been the one to train Avatar Roku in earthbending, and he and Roku were friends throughout their lives. From my uncle's stories it seems that Roku was a stick in the mud, not interesting. And as a kid I was close friends with Avatar Aang," Bumi sighed with a sad look in his at this name, "he was a whole lot of fun you would not believe the kind of trouble I got him into." At this Bumi laughed and than continued. "Both were so different that I can not believe that they had ever really been the same person. With that being said I believe that Raava had chosen you."

"Well than Raava has some pretty bad judgement," Sokka answered.

"I don't think so, you said yourself that you wanted to help in this war. It looks to me that the answer has just been handed to you. Warriors have fought long and hard, having made brave and noble sacrifices. They have not been able to win this war though, as the Avatar you can do a lot more good than a mere warrior. Also you will find a way in time to talk with your past lives, you and Aang can work together to end this war," Bumi explained

"He's dead, I'm suppose to get help from a dead guy," Sokka asked once again remembering how crazy Bumi was

Bumi just shrugged his shoulders.

"That should be a great conversation. Hey, Aang I know you didn't get a lot done as the Avatar but you at least knew you were an airbender before you learned you were the Avatar. I never bended a thing in my life. I'm a failure before I even started, hopeful the two of us could find a way not to be failures," Sokka said.

"That's the spirt," Bumi said slapping Sokka on the back, causing Sokka to yelp in pain when he hit his injury.

"Now I'm going to show you something I did with the last Avatar that is sure to send you sister into a fit," Bumi said paying no attention to Sokka's yelp. He than lead Sokka to a mail chute.

It wasn't long after that when Sokka found himself at the bottom ring of the city and Katara giving him the biggest lecture she could think of on the need to let injuries heal. To Sokka it was worth it and the talk with Bumi had helped. While he doubted that he could really talk with Aang, he did believe that maybe he could help end this war. Something he had wanted ever since his Mom died.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sokka**

Talking with Bumi was just what Sokka needed. He didn't know how, but he was sure that he could do this. While being the Avatar scared him, that fear made no difference in the end. He will succeed and win this war.

But bending!

If one thing was for sure he had never in his life even tried to bend. For as long as he could remember he wanted to be the best Southern Water Tribe warrior. Pursuing this goal lead him to learn about combat, hunting, fishing and things that could help the tribe survive. He had no interest in bending. When he saw Katara bending, it looked more like playing than anything. While it was a little cool that the water would do what Katara wanted, it never appeared to be useful.

Sokka groaned at this thought. Katara had told him it could be useful and he hated when his sister was right.

It was late and most of the city was asleep. In Sokka's mind this was the perfect time for him to start learning to bend. True, the healers wanted him to wait a little while so that he could fully heal. There were also the generals, who felt the need to have a say on everything, who believe it would be best if Sokka waited for a waterbending master to teach him how to do it.

Sokka was not going to do that.

For as long as Sokka could remember he was a man of action. If something needed to be done, it needed to be done. Waiting only made things harder, in his opinion. Now that he knew he was going to need to learn how to bend, he wanted to start now. And if Katara could teach herself, surely he could.

Sokka cracked the door to his room up a little bit.

"Avatar Sokka, is there something wrong?" asked the guard standing outside his room.

"No, I'm fine," Sokka said with a nervous smile. "I must of gotten the time wrong, thought it was morning. Don't worry."

The guard raised his eyebrow and his mouth dropped open slightly looking at Sokka like he had grown a tail out his back.

"Are you sure?" the guard asked.

"Yeah," Sokka said closing the door.

"Rats, I forgot that there were guards outside my door," Sokka thought.

Guards had been around him all the time since his identity was discovered. They had become like furniture, always there but not something one thinks about. The couch however, was not going to follow him. The guard will.

So how he needed a plan B. Sokka head over his window and looked down. Being the Avatar had lead to him being given the highest level of protection. His room was at the very top of Omashu. Looking down he could see almost everything in the city, from the towers to the mailing system. The ground however, looked like a tiny speck among all the architecture.

"Going out this way will not work," Sokka thought to himself. Sokka closed the window and sighed. "They just had to put me in the highest room that they could possible find."

In frustration Sokka kicked the table that was sitting next to the window, causing the vase on it to fall to the ground. Water fell out of the vase out the floor. Sokka stared down at the water on the floor. There was water in here in his room.

He picked up the vase and noticed that not all of the water had came out.

A few days after Sokka had made it to Omashu he had started to explore the city, hoping to get his mind off of everything. While doing so he had come across a underground pool. The pool was beautiful with multiple waterfalls going into it. Sokka had felt that that would have been the best place to work on water bending. Well, actually back home would have been the best. Since he couldn't have either of them, the water in the vase would have to do.

Taking a deep breath, Sokka got started. Or more like he tried too. He may have spent his life around water, but now that he was going to try and bend it, the element scared him a little. Not that he would ever say that to anyone. Sokka stared at the vase for longer than he would have liked, before taking a deep breath and starting. Having no idea what he was doing, he copied what he had seen Katara do.

It didn't really work that way. As much as Sokka worked at it nothing happened, the water just sat in the vase in the same position that it had been in when he started. Despite this he was not going to give up.

He determined to get the water to move, he didn't notice the time flying by or the sun coming up.

The water still did not move.

"What are you doing?"

Sokka jumped and turned to see Katara staying behind him.

"How did you get in here?" Sokka said.

"I walked though the door, it time for breakfast," Katara said putting her hands on her hips.

"It's the middle of the night."

"Sokka, have you been up all night?" Katara said sounding a little concerned.

Sokka wanted to deny what his sister said, but from years of experience he knew that she would know when he was lying. So he said nothing and looked at the wall behind her.

His silence told Katara the answer to her question.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

Sokka rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I was trying to waterbend," Sokka said.

"Sokka, the healers said to hold off of bending for a reason. You are not completely healed yet." Katara all but shouted at him.

Katara was starting to go into her mother hen mood, and Sokka knew he needed to cut her off before it got out of hand.

"I have to learn how to do it, most benders have at least some skills by the time they are my age," Sokka said and than his voice lowered, "How am I going to defeat the Fire Lord if I can't even bend my native element."

At this Katara calmed down, "Sokka, no one is prefect at bending and it doesn't matter when you learn to bend. And if you want to work on it before they get here I can help you." Her voice became a little stern, "But only after the healers clear you for bending."

Sokka opened his mouth to complain, but Katara give him a look that ended any argument he could have had.

He nodded.

Katara pulled him into a hug.

"Don't ever think that you have to do this by yourself," she said as she let go of her brother.

"Come on let's go get breakfast and than you can try to get some sleep," Katara said taking Sokka by the arm and leading him out of the room.

 **Hakoda**

While Katara was dragging her brother to breakfast, about a mile outside of the city, Hakoda found himself watching the sun rise.

"Hakoda, may I ask why you are up so early this morning," Bato asked as he sat down next to him.

"Its nothing just a dream," Hakoda said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Bato, when I had discovered that Katara was a waterbender I was so proud," Hakoda said with a small smile. "The first waterbender to be born in our tribe for over a generation and she is my daughter."

"I remember that day," Bato said, "The whole tribe saw it as a good omen, that our tribe was slowly regaining it former glory. That it wouldn't be long before it was filled with waterbenders again."

"That pride turned to fear faster than I could have imagined. Somehow the Fire Nation discovered that there was a waterbender in our tribe and sent warships to our tribe to kill them. They had sent soldiers out to kill my daughter."

"They didn't," Bato said putting his hand on Hakoda's shoulder.

"No, they killed my wife instead," Hakoda said picking up a rock in throwing it into the river in front of him. "The day that Kya died I felt like a failure for not protecting her and Katara. After that I was always worried that the Fire Nation would discover that they had failed in killing the last Southern waterbender and come back for Katara. Now Sokka is the Avatar and the Fire Nation knows it. Before I was worried that I would lose my children to the Fire Nation, which was one of the main reasons I went to fight against them. Now it is even more likely than ever with both of my children being targeted of the Fire Nation."

"Hakoda, we will not let them get to Sokka or Katara," Bato said.

"Even if we can protect them, it will still be expected that Sokka will fight the Fire Lord," Hakoda said.

"Than we will be there to help him in that fight," Bato said simply.

Before Hakoda could say anything else they were interrupted by an Earth Kingdom soldier coming into their camp.

"I am looking for Chief Hakoda," the soldier stated once he made it into the camp.

"I am Chief Hakoda," Hakoda said making his way over to the soldier.

The soldier nodded.

"I have been instructed to inform you that the Northern waterbender master, Master Pakku, will arriving in three weeks' time to begin training Avatar Sokka."

No matter how long he has known that Sokka was the Avatar, he has yet to get use to people calling him Avatar Sokka. He didn't think he ever would.

Hakoda nodded, letting the soldier know he had heard.

"King Bumi believes it would be a good idea for you to escort him into the city," the soldier continued.

"Very well," Hakoda said.

The soldier bowed and left.

"It appears that I am going to have to come to terms with this," Hakoda said. "It isn't going to go away or change no matter how much I want it to."

"You can at least be there of Sokka while he goes through this," Bato said.

"Yes, but I cannot protect him," Hakoda said.


End file.
